Anti-vandalism Group
Be very careful, then, how you live - not as unwise but as wise, making you the most of every opportunity, because the days are evil (Ephesians 5:15-16) We are opening a group which we are defending the most serious vandalism of all in this wiki. Sign below to tell me you will join us and beat the vandalisms! Voldemort in Wild Ones Wiki died? Remembered vandalisms 3rd April, 2011 Midou.zallouz destroyed Wild Ones Wiki Home page. Graded as Category 10 vandalism, no staff and bureaucrat lend a helping hand. The next day his edits were not seen. 6th-8th June, 2011 Jan Carlo Velasco147583 destroyed every wiki-core pages. Graded as category 10 vandalism and released the Vandalism Warning immediately. WildWarren, Wildoneshelper and Kndlegoman4 joined in to struggle for it. He is banned on 9th June and said that he was sorry. 11th June, 2011 User:reallyannoyingorange destroyed lots of wikia pages. Graded as category 7 vandalism. He was banned on the next day when Wildoneshelper was notified. 13th June, 2011 User:Wildonesdestroyer destroyed lots of wikia pages, including user pages and weapon pages. He was in fight with User:Wildoneshelper which caused a lot of foul language. In the end, Wildoneshelper unclipped and Wildonesdestroyer thought that Wildoneshelper lost the fight but he clipped back after dozens of minutes and vanished all the bad edits from User:Wildonesdestroyer which he actually lost the fight. This incident caused User:WildWarren to clip immediately and block User:Wildonesdestroyer immediately. 14th June, 2011 User:Nightmarehamster destroyed a few pages by removing pics in the wiki. User:Wildoneshelper immediately informed User:WildWarren to ban the user if he cause more harm in the wiki. However, User:Nightmarehamster continues to destroy the wiki by putting the Fire Storm page with Pokémon references, this causes User:WildWarren to take action and ban User:Nightmarehamster for a year. 18th June, 2011 destroyed several pages in Wild Ones Wiki, the wave is not over. No action is taken in this vandalism, graded as category 7 vandalism which immediately rise the warning to red. WildWarren found out his IP Address and banned him/her immediately. 19th June, 2011 A wikia contributor destroyed whole lot of pages in WOW and wrote silly stuff like gay or ass, he even destroyed all the users page and wrote wildoneshelper is gay, the wave is not over. kndlegoman4 and Phobos525 returned the wiki back to normal but we still have to watch out for wikia contributor. Graded as category 10 Vandalism.Note that this is the same contributor as yesterday.the vandal is 93.107.221.199. This user is now banned by WildWarren. It seems like this dude is also the same as Wildonesdestroyer, because of the constant insults about Wildoneshelper. This forces User:WildWarren to create the Protect Page to protect pages from Vandalism. 20th June, 2011 220.255.1.80 destroyed unprotect user pages such as Kndlegoman4, Wikia Wolf and among others. Many join in to fix the destroyed pages. WildWarren banned him afterwards. Later another wikia contributor constantly was destroying accessories pages.Graded as category 12 Vandlism which is going out of scale. At 1:10pm, User: Alte tRACKER destroyed most of the accessories pages and he is the recent wikia contributor editor. User:WildWarren banned him ASAP that very same day.immidiatelyblock all page's.yesterday he made all nonsense page's wildoneshelper,junkmaniac and JCRVHELPER struggle this hard part the wikia contributor put the nonsense pages and it was replaced to candidates for dealeation and Wikia's Contributor's are block from editing any necessary pages. It is unsure whether the IP vandal has come back but Wildoneshelper blocked the IP vandal for safety. 25th June, 2010 User:JCRVHELPER and User:Kndlegoman4 creates pages that use Migo David's Wild Ones related pictures without permission. Both users were banned for a week. Then a skeptic edit is made by a Wikia Contributor made a vandalism by adding Sdad as a category in Category:Anti-Gravity Weapons, it is not sure who made it. 27th June, 2011 User:Jan Carlo Velasco is an a$$ vandalized User:Jan Carlo Velasco userpage and put rubbish stuff. This time is quite odd because most vandalism is against Wildoneshelper but this time it is against an ordinary user. This vandalism is unanticipated and the vandal has violated category 8 vandalism. The user is immediately banned for having a username which is discrimination and have hurtful language. 26th June-6th July, 2011 User:Lollolman keeps vandalize pages and revert copyrighted pages and created copyright infringe pages which violates category 5. He is warned but vandalized Wildoneshelper's talk page by copying the vandalize template to it. On 6th July, a skeptical Wikia contributor which has nearly the same personality replied a spam message in a page. He was banned on the 8th. 18th July, 2011 User:Loldudez has vandalized many pages and add nonsense pages together with User:Lollolman1. Both users have violated category 10 vandalism and they will be banned. User:Loldudez has also slandered WildWarren and say that he is lesbian and gay and made a derisive nickname for him. Wildoneshelper is taking action to stop the vandal from slandering the whole world. He is now banned for 1 Year. However, there were some debates on a bigger blocking month because 1 Year is too little for Loldudez and Wildoneshelper is pleading for a higher blocking period: 2 years or even 100 years! 25th July, 2011 One of the worst vandalism but successful vandalism in history! JCRVHELPER reverted everything so that the wiki is going back normal. Kndlegoman4 is said to be a hero because of defeating Loldudez. Wildoneshelper unfortunately is not here. Loldudez will never again attack. Why? Here is the story: Kndlegoman4 saw vandalism so he came to Loldudez's house. However, he didn't wanted to open the door so Kndlegoman4 went to his house and take his pellet gun and shoot at Loldudez's house. However, he didn't care so Kndlegoman4 waited until loldudez's parents came. They let Kndlegoman4 in. Then, he went upstairs and caught Loldudez who hacked into Kndlegoman4's Internet connection. This forced Kndlegoman4 to call the Garda (Police). When they came, they took Loldudez's computer and they will never give it back. Fortunately, Loldudez's parents were also not happy so they scolded him and grounded him for 2 months. They also said sorry to Kndlegoman4 because of Loldudez making him banned. Loldudez's last words were: You'll see! I will get my revenge soon! Just wait and you get it!. This was scaled as #10+++ of vandalism scale. We believed that this might be a big end to the vandalism. Wildoneshelper has suggested to make a movie to the following incidents. Wildoneshelper added, "The vandalism scale is not as bad as I expected. We didn't see large area of vandalism like struggling with us. It was not as bad as the JCRV147583 ones and Wildonesdestroyer. If it has been more worse, he could have destroyed the Navbox and all our user pages." At the end of the day, WildWarren banned several users that cause the vandalism. Loldudez's Truth When Lollolman was banned, he was trying to seek for avenge for the blockade. He didn't have any drug abuse or mental problems. Kndlegoman4 got banned for a day and wanted to know what happened. Then, he found that Lollolman was his neighbour and said, "I will take revenge on you guys and avenge the other vandals." Next, Kndlegoman4 announced to everyone. Few days after, Lollolman talked to Kndlegoman4 that he was going to vandalize this wiki which was the greatest in the history and warned us that he would call Midou and Harry. However, he didn't know their telephone numbers and tried to find them. Loldudez then went to Facebook and contact Midou, Harry and Wildonesdestroyer. They replied, "I'm not joining with you. Vandalism is not fun." But Loldudez didn't listen. On the 25th July, he created three accounts called Loldudez1, Midou.zallouz1 and Harry Stroud1 and used many Internet browsers and used their names to vandalize our wiki. The scale was not as high as we expected. Afterwards, Kndlegoman4 ran to his home and tried to press the bell but failed. Then, Lollolman's parents come and Kndlegoman4 reported that he was a hacker and called the police. Then the police came and threw the computer away and the parents scolded him and grounded him for 2 months. He can't use the computer forever. 19th August 2011 User:Ezra Wells Put garbage words into Advantages or Disadvantages of Pets and Weapons.This User is now blocked. 20th August 2011 A Wikia Contributor 189.152.99.71 Deleted the whole content and replaced it with "stupid pet". 26th August 2011 Trener45 made Spam Pages. WildBrick142 put the Delete Tag but Trener45 was constantly deleting the Delete Tags. This user is now blocked. 5th-6th September 2011 User:Pantelic vandalised most of the pages on the wiki and WB142 was reverting everything for over 2 hours. WB142 begged Wildoneshelper to block User:Pantelic because Wildoneshelper can stop vandalism but WB142 couldn't do anything, he had to talk to the vandal after short talk he said he was sorry and that he will not gonna vandalise, but WB142 called staff before because he couldn't do anything and then User:Pantelic got blocked with no expiry time, he got blocked from making an account, editing talk page and his email got blocked too. This vandalism was graded 10+++ and was worse than Loldudez's. Wildoneshelper announced this vandalism is horribly unacceptable. As the user feels sorry. He plans to block him for 7 years but the staff has already blocked it. The block is very reasonable. 17:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Active month: April - July, September - Sign here! Please sign with four tides (~~~~) Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 10:58, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 05:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) WildWarren talk 12:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ' ' 03:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Holacomostai 15:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Junkmaniac! =D=D=)=) 05:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 03:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Contents Category:Community Category:Additional Information Category:Organization Category:Group